


Ghost Wars

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Crowley (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: When our grandfather died things started to change in the house of my grandmother. My sister and her husband moved into her home to help assist. Three strokes and dementia doesn't help. But my grandmother became so bad that I had to move in and in moving in I brought with me someone whom my grandfather's spirit - that still haunts the house - doesn't agree with.My demon husband and the King of Hell.Crowley.Not to mention my sister's guardian angel that protects her from all harm is in the mix as well.Castiel.And to top everything off apparently my sister has the Judge of Hell after her soul for something that happened in the Supernatural demension...I guess I should start from the beginning like any other story.So, this is my story, and how the King of Hell's ghost came to be my husband.





	1. Chapter 1

Gasping and jolting up from the bed Nikki's eyes shot open wide. Her whole body shaken for a moment as she recalled that she was tucked safe away in her room. Putting her hand over her face she fell backwards into the bed.

Groaning she could feel the slickness between her legs.

She was introduced to the tv show Supernatural through her cousin - who was more like a sister - Judy, and quickly fell for the King of Hell, Crowley.

Often fantasizing abou him, wishing he was real, almost begging to God that he would just randomly appear or she would go into some demension where they were real.

But this was as close to real as she had ever came.

Taking a deep breath, she could have sworn this was real.

The dark concrete room. The single light that looked overhead. Crowley stood across from her just watching her from the other side of the room. He had a smug expression as he stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm always watching even if you can't see me. I'm always there, my little slut."

His deep gravely voice called out from across the room. She tried to reach out to him, to call to him -- but she awoke before she could manage a thing.

Inhaling deeply she laid back against the pillows.

That would be the last time she begged for Crowley to touch and fuck her, while touching herself.

But it didn't end there.

Weeks passed on and between her odd dream with Crowley and her sisters odd dream with Castiel, things were getting out of hand. When her younger sister told her of black shadows that roamed the hallway, Nikki didn't know what to think.

Was Judy crazy? Was she seeing things? Surely her mind was playing tricks on her -- she would have told her if she herself had not had the same happening too.

Deciding it was time to seek questions, the girls pulled out an old Oujia board and started playing around with it.

What they discovered wasn't what they had expected.

"Is anyone here?"

Nikki asked. Her dyed red hair pushed back behind her ears as she peered through her glasses looking at the board. Her fingers along with her sisters on them. Her sister, her dyed and much longer black hair put up in a pony tail, eyes watching for movement.

Slowly the piece moved to 'YES' on the board. They looked at each other knowing that neither one of them had done it.

"Do you know us?"

Judy asked this time and again the piece circled 'YES'.

"Why are you here?"

Nikki asked. And suddenly it went to 'U' and sat there. Confused the girls looked at one another again.

"You? It's here because of you?"

Judy questioned. Narrowing her gaze Nikki cleared her throat and asked again.

"Why?"

As the piece spelled out the word both girls sat there baffled.

"W-wife?"

Judy questioned. Nikki snorted.

"I'm your wife?"

It moved to yes. Laughing a little to herself Nikki asked again.

"How long have we been married?"

'2 W'

"2 W? Two weeks?"

'YES'

Nikki's brows frowed together.

"What's your name?"

Nikki asked. And nobody was prepared for the answer.

"C-R-O-W-L-E-Y"

Her mouth hung open. Disbelief completely. Both girls looked at each other for the longest time.

"Crowley? Like, Supernatural Crowley? King of Hell Crowley?"

'YES'

Nikki's question was quickly answered. She was prepared to dismiss this as some trick, but then recalled her dream.

Her dream that was right around two weeks ago with Crowley in the dark room.

"Oh shit."

She said glancing at Judy with a quick look. Judy's brows frowed together confused. Nikki bit her lip and quickly explained the whole situation with the dream and timeline. Judy just looked at her.

"No fucking way. No way -- this ain't real."

"It is though."

The older replied. Judy shook her head not believing this.

"Okay then Crowley, where's Cas?"

Judy asked in a snarky and rather cocky reply.

In another feild of time and matter Crowley stood there. His finger on the piece watching the girls arguing. He heard Judy's question and arched a brow glancing over to the angel that leaned against the closed door not far from them.

"Well what do I tell them?"

Crowley nudged his head toward the board while waiting on an answer from Castiel. He didn't look amused at all.

"Tell them whatever you want."

Crowley chuckled.

"You're no fun."

Crowley turned back to the board his finger moving the piece around.

"Maybe? Maybe he knows where he is?"

Judy replied causing Crowley to smirk more. Over the last two weeks of directing his attention to the two girls, though he had been here for nearly a month, he started to become intrigued by the older one.

The one he had married for the fun of it -- or at least told her that he had.

And between watching these two and listening to them talking about the possibilities that would happen if him and Castiel were real -- it was some juicy stuff that was for sure.

"I've learned a lot since being here. You'll be amused to learn what I've learned now that you're here too."

"I'm not interested. I'm here to do my job."

Crowley shrugged. Maybe Castiel wasn't interested in the same things that he had learned, but Crowley thought it a good way to pass the time.

Always watching.

The older, Nikki, is completely infatuated with me. Constantly fantisicing about me -- I'm flattered really. And she's rather cute in her own little way wouldn't you agree?"

Though Crowley asked he received no reply from the angel and instead a glare.

"Crowley?"

His eyes snapped back to the red head. He noticed the unease in her posture now. His brow arched as he stood to her left nearly touching her. He watched as she took a deep breath.

"I love you."

This he hadn't seen coming today. Even Castiel seemed confused by this and turned his attention to the human. After his moment of shock Crowley moved the piece.

'YES' 

"You know I love you right?"

'YES' 

"Do you love me?"

His hand stilled as he hesitated. Frowning he slowly moved the piece over to --

'NO'

"Well fine! Fuck you too then, Goodbye!"

And before he even knew what had happened the girl moved the piece over Goodbye severing their only current way of communication. Feeling a tad bit angry and annoyance Crowley huffed as he watched them put the board away.

They spoke about how they wondered where Castiel was and why they might have been here.

"Shall we tell them?"

Crowley questioned looking at Cas. The angel shook his head before he turned away and disappeared through the door into the hallway.

Crowley sighed and took a step back as Nikki rose from her chair.

His eyes following her across the room as she left causing him to follow after.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed and Nikki found herself in the kitchen of her own home. She was currently cooking. But what she was cooking wasn't important. What was important however was the fact that she was home alone in her house and yet she heard a sound come from the basment.

She peered over to the door, but did not move from the stove.

Little did she know Crowley stood there beside her watching her curiosity blooming. He watched the way her lips pressed together in a confused manner rather than a frightened one. The way she leaned over ever so slight as to try and glance down the stairwell while being a good twenty foot from the door.

He had never seen a human look so calm in an instant such as this now.

"Crowley?"

She called out. Crowley felt a smug little smile come to his lips.

"Very good, darling. Smart little thing aren't we?"

But of course she didn't answer because she couldn't hear him. Frowning Crowley stepped around her brushing her left arm as he went, but what he didn't expect was for her to gasp and quickly turn around to face him. He stepped back a bit watching as she looked over his shoulder at the wall and the fridge.

Her eyes darting about looking for whatever had just touched her.

"Well, I'll be damned. That's new."

Crowley muttered. In the month he had been here he never had to worry about brushing against her or touching her, because it didn't effect anything. But now suddenly his touches worked?

"I know you're here. I just felt you."

She told him. Crowley just watched her turning slowly back to look at the basement doorway.

"It's you isn't it Crowley?"

Calling out Crowley took a moment before he snapped his fingers and another sound came from the basement.

Then the unexpected happened.

She _smiled_.

She smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Crowley was left confused by this. Why wasn't she scared of him? He was the King of Hell, a demon, he was bad through and through! Yet she smiled when she heard that sound again.

And with that smile still on he lips she turned back to the stove and continued to cook. Crowley watched her until she finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"I keep seeing things!"

Judy explained. Nikki just sat there listening. There had been some major activity in her house lately and she had to tell someone, and who better to tell than her sister.

"Maybe it's Cas?"

Nikki offered. Judy sighed rubbing her head. They were back to cleaning up their grandmother's home. After the death of their grandfather Judy had been trying to clean the house little by little, but depression and no help had gotten in the way.

So that's when Nikki stepped into the mix of things. But stuff was happening that was a concern to Judy and she needed answers.

"I dunno. I just keep seeing a shadow at the end of the hall. I'm hearing footsteps and doors opening and closing. And my damn head hurts like hell."

"It has to be either Cas or grandpa. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I wanna know where Cas is... my poor bumbleboy."

Their little chat in the kitchen was being watched by both Crowley and Castiel. Crowley couldn't help but grin when Judy mentioned Castiel in the nickname the demon king had never heard of before.

"Bumbleboy? Eh? That's a new one."

"Can it Crowley."

Castiel said watching the girls talking about the Supernatural side of their lives. Crowley stood there with his hands in his pockets, his eyes on Nikki the whole time.

"You should tell them."

Crowley said his eyes finally moving from Nikki to Castiel. The angel rubbed his forehead.

"I've tried. Everything I try she ends up unable to hear me for whatever reason."

Now this was interesting. The angel had been trying to contact Judy, but he was unable to do so.

"That why her heads busting open? Too much grace?"

Castiel frowned and walked away from Crowley.

"You can't run away from this!"

Crowley called out just before Castiel had reached the front door.

"If we don't warn them, then it's just going to happen all over again!"

Crowley watched as Castiel tensed up before shaking his head and vanishing right through the front door. Suddenly Judy's dog - an overweight boarder collie - jumped up from his spot on the floor and rushed to the door barking.

Judy and Nikki both stopped talking and looked over to the dog.

"Fido! Go lay down buddy there isn't anyone here!"

She called out. Nikki watched the dog barking and snarling at the door. Crowley chuckled at the woman's obvious nature to what had just happened. But on the other hand when he looked at Nikki, he could read her face.

She was confused and trying to figure out what the dog was barking at.

And then suddenly he heard her thoughts.

'I bet it's Cas or Crowley.'

He arched a brow. The little spell he had casted to hear her thoughts worked. And of course it worked both ways, but he had yet to use his end of it to communicate with her through her thoughts.

He was going to save that little fun bit for later. If ever given the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on!"

Judy cried out as she tried to flip over the car. The thing had died and she couldn't get it going. Groaning in frustration the girl pulled out her phone to call her husband.

Nikki watched her cousin with a frown.

"You callin Kris?"

She asked only to have Judy nod. They had just finished up with a garage sale and were now finishing up what little that needed to he taken to Goodwill. But Judy's car had died in the driveway for a very odd reason.

Crowley on the other hand knew the reason. He stood there with his cocky expression watching the two girls attempting to get some help to start the SUV.

"Well, well, well, looks like your little team work to the rescue huh?"

Crowley asked Nikki though he knew she couldn't hear him. He walked around her to stand in front of her. Her lips were pushed to the side as she watched her cousin on the phone. She was drenched in sweat and exhausted looking.

Crowley had been watching her for nearly two months. And for two months he found himself being more and more drawn to the human.

Something that shouldn't have been happening.

"It won't get started you know. Well, stay started at least."

Crowley explained to the deaf woman. He watched as she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips almost as if she had heard him, though she hadn't. What she had heard however, was her cousin telling her that they would have to go all the way to her house and get her husband and some jumper cables for the SUV.

Crowley smirked. His little plan coming to light.

  
They went and picked up Judy's husband. And in the process of trying to get the car to stay started -- it didn't work. Judy's husband was cussing and upset with her, when it wasn't even her fault. Crowley sat in the backseat of Nikki's car behind her, watching as the man yelled.

Crowley scoffed.

"Cheerful man isn't he?"

He questioned watching it happening. Then Kris walked around to Nikki's driver side window.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm not mad or yelling at you."

He apologised which just floored both Crowley and Nikki both. He apologised to her, but not to the woman, his wife, whom he was yelling at. As Kris walked away without a reply from Nikki - she faked being on her phone - Nikki glanced up.

'Why are you apologising to me? It's your wife you should apologise to.'

He heard her thoughts loud and clear. She sighed putting her phone down and resting her head back against the seat of the car.

"Crowley? Can you hear me? Are you here?"

She whispered just loud enough to be heard by the demon. He arched a brow a sly smirk coming to his lips.

"Right here love."

He whispered next to her right ear. His hands coming and almost falling upon her shoulders, but stopped when he heard her next words.

"I wanna make a deal."

He froze. His brows frowing in confusion.

"Not for my soul, obviously. But I want you to keep their car started. No dying, perfectly fine. Crowley I want you to do this for me -- "

"What do I get in return?"

"And in return I'll.... I'll let you fuck me. I'll let you enter me -- sexually, not possessivley. Do this for me Crowley and I'll let you do whatever you want."

Crowley sat there shocked for a good few seconds before his hands came out and with the help of his demonic powers he sent a chill from her shoulders to her lower regions. A smirk slip across Crowley's lips when he watched her wither and gasp due to his touch.

"Even with no soul involved, how can I refuse such an offer?"

He whispered his demonic hands moving across her abdomen up to cup her breasts while his others worked to rubbing her clit.

Crowley found a great enjoyment watching this woman, this human - his wife - wither in pleasure due to him.

"Crowley!?"

She gasped causing Crowley to move over her seat and plant his lips on her neck. She moaned before quickly biting her lip and moving her head to where he could have more of her neck. He chuckled.

"D-do it again if it's really y-you! P-please!"

She begged and Crowley did it again. His lips moving across her neck with a smirk. His eyes darting out to the two others trying to get the car started.

"Deals a deal pet."

He whispered snapping his fingers and causing the car to roar to life.

"Course, I think this is a beneficial deal to the both of us."

He growled before leaning back and easing up on the tingling that spread over her body.

A wicked smirk spreading across his lips hearing her disappointed whimper upon his withdraw.

Judy and Kris had left about half an hour ago and Nikki found herself in bed. She laid there for a long while. Her eyes focused on the wall beside her thinking about her deal. She wondered if Crowley would actually collect?

Crowley stood beside her bed watching.

"Yes my dear. Time to collect."

Crowley said with a wave of his hand and suddenly she was asleep. Crowley smirked, it was time to do as pleased to her sleeping body. Humming to himself he disrobed from his clothing setting them on her chair beside her bed.

Moving the blankets he climbed up on the bed. He knew she would stay asleep no matter what he did to her, so he was going to do devily devious things to her body.

She gave him free range over her after all.

The next morning when Nikki awoke and she rubbed her eyes she felt exhausted. Sighing she went to climb up out of bed only to stop and gasp. Her legs slamming shut together from the pain from her vagina and pelvic. Hissing she removed the covers and found what looked like little bruises over her hips and legs and some on her arms.

She just looked over her body as it dawned on her.

Crowley had collected on their deal last night.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm in so much pain right now I can barely walk."

Nikki said with a soft sigh. Her four year old was on the computer downstairs with her watching YouTube. Yes, she had a child. A son, mind you. A beautiful blue eyed blond haired baby boy.

He was far too engulfed in the computer to even be minding his mother, who was in the other room talking to her cousin.

"Dude the car staid started too. That's really odd."

Judy said telling her how she had to take a friend of hers to get an operation done several towns over. She also explained about the shadows that still lingered in the house. Nikki frowned listening to the younger one speaking.

"That's really weird... is it Cas? Do you know?"

"I'm not sure, but it's really freaking me out at this point."

"Just try and stay calm. I'll see if I can't figure out who it is and what they want."

There was a small silence on the phone from both parties until Judy spoke up.

"How are you planning on doing that?"

Nikki just shrugged.

"I'll think of something don't worry."

  
And she had thought of some things, but none of them she figured would end up working. She spent all day thinking only to come to the conclusion that she needed to lay down.

Sighing Nikki laid on her couch in the livingroom. She was exhausted from the switch up in her medication for bi-polar from the doctor. Everything she tried either was too strong and made her droswey, like now, or didn't work at all.

Not to mention over the last couple days since Judy's house, Nikki has seen way more shadows and hears things moving about. But laying there half asleep she was able to ignore everything and was almost asleep.

But Crowley seemed to have a different idea.

The demon king smirked as he stood at the head of the couch where Nikki had her head.

"You seem rather exhausted darling."

Crowley spoke out loud as if she could actually hear him. His eyes crossed over her body slowly watching her ubdwe her weighted blanket. His eyes then darted over toward the dining room where he could see her son playing on the computer.

With his gaze moving slowly back to her, he smirked. Raising his hand he summoned his demon magic right as soon as she closed her eyes and snuggled further into the back of the couch.

He watched as he legs suddenly shifted and she seemed surprised. His smirk grew as he used his demonic powers to caress her body. His magic moving from the back of he spine down over her ass and up and around straight to her cunt.

She pressed her face further into the couch only to have Crowley give a wave of his finger and there was a hold around her head. She whimpered feeling the obvious pressure and leaned her head back on her own accord.

Crowley was able to fully see her expression and he drank it in without a second thought. Her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Her eyes shut. Nostrils flairing as she took fast and deep breaths.

'C-Crowley!'

His tongue darted out between his lips to wet the dry as he watched her legs clench together.

He had her right where he wanted her.

Why though was he doing this? Simple. She had been day dreaming of someone else. Someone from some other tv show that he could care less about. Fact of the matter was -- she wasn't allowed to think of anyone other than him.

He had thought about it for a while. He oftened thought that maybe it was jealousy - but he brushed it off to be more of a controlling annoyed reaction instead. Why on Earth would he ever be jealous of someone else when it came to her?

The answer was he shouldn't and wouldn't.

But teaching her a little lesson to remember who she belonged to - quiet literally as they were married - was something that needed to have attention attended to every now and again it seemed.

"Now, I hope you will remember where your loayties lie. Between last night and now, well, I think I've made myself quiet clear -- "

"Is this because you're jealous?"

His eyes widened as his mouth parted a bit. What did she just mutter?

"Jealous because I -- I thought of Hopper?"

Crowley's eyes narrowed. His hand clenched causing her to arch her back up off the couch.

She had her answer. He knew she did now.

But he wouldn't ever admit to being jealous. Never.

"Not jealous, darling. But very irritated indeed."

He snarled, but was quickly interrupted.

"Crowley."

Stopping his hold on her completely Crowley turned from her and seen Cas standing there watching. Nikki laid there in a quite and withering mess on the couch as Cas glanced between the two.

"Leave her be."

He said walking toward her. He looked down at her seeing just how uncomfortable she really seemed after Crowley's dastardly deeds.

"We've been called."

"Called? Called by bloody who?"

Castiel remained quiet for a moment before he merely nodded his head back.

"The Winchesters."


	6. Chapter 6

"I feel like I'm going crazy."

Judy said from her seat in the passenger side of the car. She had her phone out and some type of ghost EMF detector app opened on her phone. Nikki was driving the car and it was exceedingly late at night.

Where were they going? Dumpster diving.

It was something that the girls liked to do. Not only did it save them money but it also got them both out of the house and doing something. Plus it was fun and they enjoyed it.

"Yeah, well, we've talked to Crowley through the Ouija board and you've been having dreams about Cas. We tell anyone else this and they'd never believe us. We'd end up in the psych ward."

Nikki replied keeping her eyes on the road when suddenly a street light went out. Nikki glanced up as they passed by the now gone out light.

"Hello Crowley."

She greeted. Judy just looked down at the phone in her hands.

"Hello darling."

Crowley greeted from the backseat, unheard of course.

"I'm just glad we know it's Crowley now."

Nikki said having her brights come on as they entered the country side going to the next town over for their Monday night dive. Judy shrugged.

"Just wish it was Cas."

Nikki grinned a bit. Judy didn't like Crowley, she never did like him, and she most deffinelty didn't like him now knowing that he had apparently married Nikki without anyone knowing.

"Maybe he's here when the lights get brighter?"

Judy added. Nikki hummed for a moment thinking before she gave her own shrug.

"Would make sense since he's an angel and the lights tend to brighten with them. Not to mention early on in the series, Crowley shoots out a light with his finger while talking to Sam and Dean in the middle of the road."

Judy's mouth dropped for a moment recalling that she was right about that in the show.

"So lights come on, it's Cas. Lights goes off it's Crowley."

Judy agreed happily. Nikki grinned and looked in her rearview mirror. Had she been able she would have seen Crowley's eyes looking back at her, his cunning brown eyes, but instead she viewed merely the darkness of the empty backseat.

Suddenly the phone spiked as Crowley shifted closer to Judy. Both girls looked at the phone before Nikki's eyes darted from the device to the road.

"Lemme know what he says."

Judy nodded holding her phone up a bit more. Crowley rolled his eyes. Hardly ever did the stupid app pick up the correct word he was wanting to use. He had actually tried explaining to them once before that he was married to Nikki through the app, but all he could pull from it was "demon" "bible" "ring" it was stupid, but luckily Nikki was smart enough to guess what he had been trying to say -- long before the oujia board of course.

"Samuel?"

Judy questioned before she perked up.

"Sam!? Sammy you here my boy!?"

Crowley rolled his eyes in annoyance of the younger woman.

"I thought it was Crowley that was here?"

"Well, my dear, I'm actually trying to tell you all about Samathan and his plans... If the bloody app was worth a fig."

Crowley growled half speaking to Nikki and the other half to Judy's phone. For the rest of the drive Crowley became more and more irritated with the app to the point where the girls had seen three more lights go out and thought they had seen something in the backseat.

He had been using his energy to do his best to talk to them, but finally words started coming that didn't make sense and Judy turned off the app.

"Bloody hell. Just use the damn oujia board again! It's so much easier!"

Crowley yelled. But both girls kept their eyes on the road. Neither of them knowing just what Crowley was trying to warn them about.


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki sighed looking about her room. She was bored and wanted something to do. Anything to do. What she didn't know is that Crowley was there with her. He was always there with her. He stood in the corner of the room and watched her gaze.

"I wonder..."

She muttered causing Crowley to arch a brow. She walked over to her side table beside her bed. Pulling the sketch book out that she used to draw her own tattoo ideas inside of she grabbed it up and opened it. Sitting down on her bed Crowley stepped forward and watched her closely pull out a pencil and her phone.

But she didn't sketch like he thought she was going to. And instead what she was doing brought a smirk to his lips.

"Cleaver minx."

He muttered watching his wife drawing out the essentials needed to craft her own oujia board. Setting it up like any other board Nikki then grabbed an old coin that was sitting around.

"You just love breaking the rules don't you, kitten?"

Crowley snickered watching as she circled the board three times. But she ended up just sitting there. She didn't ask anything or even say hello. She just sat there.

"Why the hesitation?"

Crowley asked coming closer to her side. Her blue eyes locked on the coin her hands were on.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Crowley placed his hand over hers and slid the coin across the board. A little gasp left her lips, Crowley watching closely.

"Crowley?"

"Yes."

She nodded taking a deep breath.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good. Have you been watching?"

"Yes."

Their hands placed together the coin slid over the board answering her questions.

"How can I be so sure it's really you?"

She asked pausing for a moment.

"Tell me your name -- your human name, not demon."

Crowley snorted. She was indeed a smart girl. Hard to trick she would be, anyone else wouldn't really have that knowledge.

"Fergus McLeod."

"Okay. Good. Where were you born?"

"Scotland."

"How old are you now, about?"

"300 years old."

"How old were you when your soul was broken? When you turned into a demon?"

"60."

"And your mother's name?"

"Rowena McLeod."

Crowley watched as a sad grin slipped to her lips.

"It is you..."

Her voice low and quivering. Crolwey's brows frowed together. Was she getting ready to cry? And then it happened, and she did start to cry.

"Shit. Sorry. This is stupid for me to cry I know."

Crowley frowned and moved the piece across the board.

"No need to be sorry."

She laughed at that reply causing a twinge of a smile to slip to the corner of Crowley's cheek.

"I love your laugh."

"My laugh is horrible."

"No. It's not. I love it."

She sniffled. A grin slipping across her lips as she laughed again.

"Everyone tells me that I have a great laugh. I think it's stupid."

"Not stupid."

Crowley couldn't help but find himself moving closer to the girl. She was dressed in some short pjs and a tank top that road up over her belly. She had some snot running down her nose and did her best to clean it without removing her hands from the board.

"Sorry. I look like an ugly mess right now."

Crowley watched as her cheeks warmed which caused him to move as close as he could get to her without touching her.

"You're beautiful."

Her eyes widened as her heart raced in her chest. She started giggling like a school girl and hid her face in her left arm away from Crowley.

"No."

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to you."

Her eyes were peeking watching him spell it all out with the coin. It slid so fast across the board.

"So, I have a um, a question. Do you uh, since you're from Scotland... And uh, from your time period -- um..."

Crowley arched a brow seeing her cheeks warm even more. It was amusing for him to watch. This simple human talking to him in such an embarrassed and - dare he even say - rather adorable manner, was something he had forgotten was possible to happen.

Course in his line of work demons always tried to coax him into sexual situations for personal gain, but this human here wanted no gain at all.

He forgot what it was like, seeing actual innocent humanity come into play.

"What I'm trying to ask is if you're attracted to larger women because that's what was attractive back th -- "

She couldn't even finish her sentence as Crolwey shot the coin across the board to the 'YES' answer.

"....I knew it..."

She grinned causing Crowley to laugh rather loudly. Her embarrassment left quickly and was replaced by a rather confident aura about her.

"So, you're attracted to both? Bigger girls and girls like... Lola?"

Crowley frowned. The fact that she had brought up Lola wasn't something he expected.

"I'm so glad you ganked that bitch, I would have done it myself."

"Aye."

Arching a brow Nikki grinned.

"Are you -- are you getting Scottish on me?"

Crowley's grin returned.

"Aye."

"Aye!"

She laughed smiling. Crowley felt himself being drawn more to her. His hand pressing down a bit more over hers. And then something happened. Her eyes went over to the hand that Crowley had covered with his. And slowly her gaze turned up and she was looking right at him.

He looked into her eyes and she into his -- at least she would if she could actually see him.

"Are you... right here beside me?"

"Yes."

"I thought so... I can feel your hand on mine... Crowley."

Crowley just looked at her. His lips starting to open.

Suddenly there was a sound from the other bedroom. Her sons bedroom. A tapping or falling noise. Crowley turned looking feeling something else had entered the house.

His eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the sound.

"Is that you in the other room?"

It wasn't him, but he wasn't about to cause her need for worry.

"Yes."

He seen her breath a sigh of relief and her smile returned.

"Amya."

Arching a brow Nikki watched as the board kept spelling that out several times.

"Stop. Back to the middle."

She ordered causing Crowley to do as she said.

"Who is Amya?"

"Demon."

Crowley told her figuring that now was better than never to tell her what the Winchesters had told him and Castiel. Arching a brow a bit more she frowned.

"One of yours?"

"No."

"They dangerous?"

"Yes."

"To me?"

"No."

"Then to who?"

Another bang came from the room across from them. Crowley's eyes shifted as he placed his arm in a protecting manner around her shoulder. A gasp came from her lips as she shivered feeling him doing so.

"Judy."

"Judy? Judy is in danger from Amya?"

"Yes."

Another sound came and Crowley growled. He moved the coin across the board without anything being asked.

"I love you. Goodbye."

Nikki sat there in shock her mouth hanging open as she coin slid over the bottom of the board to 'Goodbye'. She sat there her breathing deep. Had her eyes caught that right? Had Crowley just told her that he --

Crowley left the room and entered into the hallway right as soon as he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see right now. With a wicked smirk Crowley stood before them and her doorway.

"Trying to catch the lady's attention there?"

"Get out of my way, Crowley. I know she was just using a board. I have to talk to her."

He hissed. Crowley chuckled.

"Don't think I will, Dean."


	8. Chapter 8

Another night dumpster diving turned into something unexpected when Nikki suggested that they stop halfway through the night and use the oujia board on her parents back gazebo. Judy of course agreed. But what happened was something they weren't expecting.

Crowley wasn't the only one there that night. Sam, Dean, and Castiel were present as well, but the girls had no ideas until they set up and prepared to use the board.

With both hands on the piece, they circled around three times before Judy asked.

"Is there anyone here?"

The piece very slowly slid over to 'YES'. Crowley eyed Dean out of the corner of his eye as the girls kept asking questions.

"Can't believe you blokes made it here in one piece."

Crowley commented having no liked the idea that Dean and Sam had both been here for a while now. Dean frowned with his arms crossed over his chest.

"She's here. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Ah, but you see that's the thing. She's not her."

Crowley commented rather smugly.

"Sam's here?"

Judy questioned causing the guys to look at Sam, who had his hand on the piece talking to the girls.

"Anyone else?"

Crowley and Dean watched as Sam informed the girls that they were all there. Glancing back at Dean Crowley spoke again.

"She's not her -- "

"Yes she is. Just because we're in this other world doesn't mean she's not herself. I mean, look at her."

Dean scoffed holding his hand out toward Nikki.

"She looks almost the same."

"Key word, almost, Dean you've gotta just drop this. You'll hurt yourself -- "

"Why the hell do you care so suddenly?"

Dean spat.

"Will you two knock it off?"

Sam snapped trying his beat to concentrate on moving the piece correctly.

"Tell her she has to get out."

Castiel spoke up with a bad mood.

"Get out? Get out of what?"

Judy asked seeing th piece spelling it out several times.

"Why does she have to get out?"

Nikki asked arching a brow.

"Anya."

Nikki's eyes and Judy's widen.

"Isn't that the name you said was after me?"

"I thought Crowley spelt it Amya?"

Nikki said as Judy scrolled through her phone with her free hand. It only took a moment before she shifted in her seat.

"Dude! Anya is the Judge of Hell!"

She gasped. Nikki glanced over and seen the screen.

"What the fuuuuuck?"

The boys looked at one another. Castiel sighing and moving Sam out of the way.

"Get Out."

"Okay look broski, we understand she has to get out, but we can't get her out of anywhere."

Nikki commented to who she thought was Sam.

"We're wasting time!"

Sam snapped as Castiel tried to get the girls to see that they didn't have time to argue. Then something unexpected was said when Jud spoke up again.

"Hey, y all know that Crowley married Nikki?"

There was a dead silence and the piece stopped on the board. Everyone turned and looked at Crowley as Nikki cursed under her breath and reprimanded her sister.

"You did what?"

Dean growled glaring at Crowley. The demon shrugged.

"It was her idea. Like I said, she's not her -- "

  
Suddenly Dean gave Croeley a good punch to the face before he shoved Sam out of the way.

The piece slid to 'No' so fast it was insane.

"Holy shit I guess not!"

Nikki joked. Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Bitch."

"Bitch!?"

Nikki gasped before her eyes narrowed.

"Hello to you too Deano."

Nikki greeted with a sarcastic tone. Dean narrowed his eyes and attempted to spell things out on the board, but soon came to find out why Sam had told him he needed to be quiet so he could concentrate.

It was hard to spell.

"Dean you're one illerterate sonnava bitch."

Dean frowned and moved the piece around the board.

"Bitch."

"Whatever. So Anya is after Judy? Why?"

Nikki questioned. The boys all looked at one another all seemingly knowing the answer but none of them wanting to explain.

"Let me have it."

Castiel said moving Dean out of the way. Suddenly Crowley's hand fell upon it as well.

"Do you know?"

And that's when the unbelievable happened. The piece went from 'YES' to 'NO' exceedingly fast. The girls just looked at one another in a type of confusion as they were dragged all across the board.

"Jesus fuckin Christ stop it! To the middle! To the middle!"

Nikki yelled, her voice carrying through the night air. Suddenly it stopped. Both Cas and Crowley looked to each other. Cas glaring while Crowley merely gave the angel a charming smile.

"Who the hell is controlling this? Cas and Crowley?"

Nikki spat causing Crowley's smile to turn into a grin. Crowley's hand slid the piece over to yes. Nikki rolled her eyes and couldn't help but snort.

"That answers that question. Now, you each will speak one at a time and you'll all get a turn. Cas, we'll start with you."

Nikki said. Little did the two know they had answers that neither one of them would have guessed. The boys were here to stop Anya from killing Judy because she was in danger. In the demension where Sam and Dean were from there were also Nikki and Judy's selves as well. Their other demension selves.

Judy had died protecting Castiel in their demension, and Nikki had apparently somehow caused her death. Neither of the girls understood, but they were determined to get to the bottom of it. They also found out that Judy was with Sam in their world, not Castiel, and Dean had told then that Nikki was with Garth --

"Garth? No way."

Nikki scoffed not believing it for a moment. Crowley grinned looking over at Dean.

"She's too smart for your lies, Squirrel."

Crowley chuckled. Dean glared at Crowley wanting him to shut up.

"He's right. She is too smart."

Sam poked into the conversation.

"Not helping."

Dean snapped. It didn't take long before the girls went through everyone and said their goodbyes. Sighing Nikki leaned back in her chair.

"Welp. Guess we better keep an eye out for this Judge of Hell bitch."

"Yeah. I just wanna know what I did to piss them off?"

Nikki snorted.

"Yeah, apparently it's my fault your other self died so... sorry broski."

The girls laughed as they walked out of the gazebo with the board. The boys standing on the back deck watching them climb back into their car.

"You think we'll be able to protect them?"

Castiel questioned looking at the girls backing out of the driveway. Dean swallowed nervously.

"We have to."

"We will."

Crowley stuck up having the guys look at him. Dean frowned deeply looking at him. He was angry with Crowley going behind his back and marrying Nikki.

"Yeah, we will."


	9. Chapter 9

"You know I've been thinking about the whole ordeal with us asking about who we were with in their demension."

Nikki said while she drove them during the day to Goodwill. Judy glanced over at her cousin up from her phone curious to hear what she had to say.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I don't think I was actually with Garth in the other world."

"You know I was thinking that too. I knew right as soon as his name came up I knew you weren't with him."

"You think so too?"

"I hate Garth so yeah."

Nikki busted out laughing.

"Judy!"

"What? I do! He's just... ugh! No way you'd be with him. Someone lied!"

"So, if it's not Garth.... you think maybe it's Dean since the board said that you were with Sam?"

"I think so. I think Dean was hella pissed with you and Crowley, which is why he kept calling you a bitch, and just said you were with Garth to keep you from finding out."

"I knew it! I fucking knew it! Dean Winchester how dare you!"

Nikki yelled a smug little smile stretching across her lips.

"But -- I'm not even Dean's type?"

"Does he have a type? Dean seems to be the type of guy that would like a person based on personality for a long term relationship, not what they look like."

"I mean that would make sense? But still don't think this -- "

Nikki motioned to her whole self.

"Is his type."

"I dunno man. Like I said, personality. I mean, I'm with Sam apparently?"

"Now that I could see!"

"We're too much alike!"

"Exactly!"

Judy rolled her eyes not liking this conversation any longer. Nikki just snickered.

In the back seat sat Dean and Crowley. The two of them listening to the girls talking. The boys were taking turns watching over the girls while the other two were doing research on how to stop the Judge of Hell.

"You gotta think she's pretty smart that one."

Crowley said with his brow arched watching Nikki drive. Dean just kept his eyes on her not wanting to take them away from her.

"She's gonna figure it out Crowley and you can bet that when she does she's gonna be pissed off with you."

"Why Dean, I never did anything to her. I gave her what she wanted -- marriage. What's the most you ever gave her?"

"I gave her a hell of a lot more than you ever will."

He snapped finally looking at Crowley and seeing that satisfying little smirk on his lips.

"Well, maybe with the other you did, but her, even if she were to find out somehow about the truth -- she'd still be with me."

"You really willing to bet that?"

"Oh Dean, you have no idea how infatuated she is with me do you? Between what she writes and what her fantasies are about -- I have no worries."

Dean gritted his teeth but staid where he was in the back seat. He was going to keep his hands to himself while she was driving. The last thing anybody needed was for him to get them killed with some humbo jumbo mojo that he could use or something.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."

Dean grumbled their conversation ending on the ride to the store.


	10. Chapter 10

They tried and failed to spook Nikki into not moving into the house. Dean had even knocked down a grill cleaning brush off a hook and had it fall to the ground.

"I hung it up like this!"

Judy said as she showed Nikki exactly how she hung it up. Nikki just shrugged and looked at her cousin.

"Get the fuck outta here!"

She muttered causing Dean's body to shift. He blinked not knowing what was happening. Groaning in pain he held his side. Sam, who was in the kitchen, watched his brother.

"See. That's the power of your scared little girl."

Crowley scoffed with an eye roll. Dean stopped flickering after a few seconds, but his energy nearly gone. He gasped a bit and walked out toward Sam.

"Hey, man, you okay?"

"She made me weak! What the hell!"

Crowley watched with a smirk on his lips as both girls returned to the kitchen. Nikki walking back over to the pull around dishwasher to unload the dishes.

"Don't care. They're not making a mess that we already cleaned up!"

She whispered not wanting to startle her grandmother, who was sitting in her chair a few feet away in the livingroom watching T.V. Judy just looked at Nikki in agreement.

"Yeah."

She agreed. Suddenly the room shifted for the three men. Something began to appear before them startling them. It didn't appear all the way, but enough to have the boys curious and slightly startled.

'Leave them alone'

A man's voice called out. Dean looked around the kitchen, the girls obviously not bothered by it most likely unable to hear it.

"We're trying to help them!"

Dean yelled as Sam looked all around. Crowley, with his hands in his pockets stepped forward giving an odd glance around the kitchen.

'Leave them alone now'

The voice called out once more before it completely vanished. Suddenly the room became normal again and the fear that was sent through everyone's bones stopped.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam questioned looking at Dean. The man shook his head.

"That was their grandfather."

Crowley spoke up going from looking around the room to the younger who sat in the kitchen chair and the older who continued to do the dishes completely ignorant to what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. But feedback would really help in letting me know how you're enjoying it -- or hating it. Either.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys couldn't prevent Nikki from loving in no matter how hard they tried. And what was also happening was she was bringing her four year old boy along with her for the move. Dean had a soft spot for the boy, though he would never admit it to his brother, but thing was the boy wasn't use to him at all.

Yes. The child could see them -- sometimes.

And the boy was fond of Crowley more than Dean, which irked the brother, and Thomas seemed to be friends with Crowley.

"Mommy it's Crowley's leaf!"

The young blond hair blue eyed lanky boy said on day in her car. Her eyes shot up to the rearview mirror and looked at her child.

"What did you just say?"

She questioned looking wide eyed at the child. He smiled and held up the leaf showing his mother.

"It's Crowley's leaf!"

He replied happily. His mother's eyes softened. She hasn't been speaking about the demon king around the boy, though he had seen a few episodes of Supernatural before, so she was sure that this wasn't a coincidence.

"He gave you a leaf?"

She questioned causing the young man to nod. A sad smile slipped to her lips.

"That's good baby."

She said as she pulled out of her parent's driveway and headed back to her grandmother's house.

Their new home.

Dean was livid. Crowley stood there smirking as the young boy came running through the house with the leaf and Nikki had explained to her cousin about the leaf.

"Crowley? He's seen Crowley!?"

She whispered a snap in her voice. Nikki nodded as she watched her son playing with the leaf.

"I'm not worried. He'd never hurt him -- "

"I can't believe this!"

Dean snapped anger getting the better of him. It was just him and Crowley in the living room watching the boy playing with the foliage.

"What can I say? I've won her favor."

Crowley said with a little smile on his face. Dean promptly walked over to Crowley and punched him in his smile. Toppling back onto the couch Crowley scoffed. His hand came up and fanned over his lip to see if Dean had busted his lip -- he hadn't.

"You need to stay the hell away from the both of them! You hear me!"

"Funny how it's always me she's asking for innit? Never once has she asked about you when using a Oujia board or if anything ever happens here in the house it's always either me -- or bird brain."

Dean clenched his fists together ready to beat the living hell out of the demon, but he didn't. Instead he let Crowley's words get to him. It was true -- Crowley was always the one on her mind, not him.

"Yeah, well, not for long."

Dean scoffed turning around to ignore Crowley while he watched the four year old showing his great-grandmother the leaf.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean was driving the Impala as Nikki was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. He had to get through to her. He had to tell her what he had been trying to do for weeks now.

"Hey? You awake?"

She shifted in her sleep before her eyes came open. Being groggy she glanced around and seen they were driving through a town. Rubbing her eyes she sat up a bit more. She looked at Dean.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"We're stopping for the night."

He said pulling into a motel parking lot. Nikki sighed but got out of the car regardless. She waited by the back of it until Dean came back out with their room keys. Going inside with a large duffle bag that she helped carry the first thing she noticed about the room --

"There's only one bed?"

She asked dropping the bag down onto the bed. Looking over at Dean he shut the locked the door slowly. Tossing the keys onto the table beside the door he gave her his full attention.

He didn't even bother sliding off his jacket or taking off his boots. Instead he approached her slowly. She just watched him with a curious fashion. His hands came up and brushed her face as he looked down into her eyes.

She stood still as Dean lowered his head and kissed her.

  
Judy was in the middle of the bunker. She was looking around trying to recall how she had gotten here, but her memory was fuzzy as to that. The sound of foot steps drew her out of her trance and she turned around to see a startled Sam.

He had a book in his hands as he came from the war room and the book fell to the ground. She squeaked as Sam rushed to her and swooped her up into his arms and held her closely.

"Sam what the fuck -- "

"You're gonna be okay. We're gonna make sure of it."

He whispered holding her close to him. She stood there very confused.

Dean and Nikki were naked as the fucked around on the bed. Dean laid on his back groaning while she sucked off his very long and thick cock. Her jaws hurt but damn if she wasn't enjoying herself.

"Fuck -- baby -- "

She giggled, his dick going to the clear back of her throat causing her to gag. She pulled back a little bit and took him in again. Dean watched as her ass stuck straight up in the air facing away from him. He growled his hand itching to hold every inch of her.

Then suddenly Dean was ripping his dick from her mouth.

"We gotta go!"

He hurried. She hasn't even figured out what had happened and suddenly the two of them were dressed and on the road again.

She blinked, weren't they just in the motel room?

"Dean? What's happening?"

She asked looking at him seeing him pull into another motel parking lot in a new town.

"Are we running from something?"

She asked only to find Dean kissing her in the Impala. Her eyes closed as she kissed back.

"I won't let anything hurt you, Nikki."

He whispered as they both climbed out of the car.

"Sam what are you -- "

There was the sound of a loud snap that echoed through the bunker. Eyes shot open into a dark room. Judy's breath rugged as she tried to take in her surroundings.

  
Nikki moaned loudly as Dean pounded into her wet pussy. His cock sliding inside with ease. He groaned leaning in as close as he could to kiss her when the motel door flew open. She gasped and Dean stopped to turn to see what the hell was happening.

He walked into the room. A hard and unreadable look on his face. Dean's eyes narrowed while Nikki's widened.

"Well played, Dean."

Crowley said in a cool tone.

"Taking advantage of her in her dream. The last place she's able to have complete control over anything."

"I love her, Crowley! She has a right to know!"

Crowley's voice was like ice and venom. While Dean's was full of hurt. Nikki slowly moved away from Dean and to the other side of the bed.

"A... dream?"

She asked looking to Crowley. He gave her a sad smile.

"Sorry darling. Time to wake up."

And with a snap of his fingers she gasped as her eyes flew open. She was instantly pissed off and her legs slick with her arousal. Frowning deeply Nikki started thinking of just how pissed she was with Dean manipulating her.

If only she knew that the boys could read her mind, she might have been a little bit more careful dealing with a heart broken Dean and Crowley, who in her eyes, could do no wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

Neither of them had known what happened in their dreams. They spoke about it to one another, but they didn't know. But Crowley, and Sam, and Dean -- they knew.

The girls had crossed over into their world for a moment. The dreams were more than just dreams. But the boys would never let them know. A powerful thing it was that had happened.

So much so it concerned the boys.

Dean's beaten face was roughed up after his attempt with Nikki. Crowley had seen to it personally. Sam didn't like it, but he knew that the fude between the men was something be couldn't intervein.

"Maybe you should just let her go?"

Sam questioned seeing Dean's blackened eye and cut lip from being thrown carelessly across the room by Crowley. Dean glared at his brother.

"I could say the same for you. Give up on Judy. Seems like she likes Cas more."

"That's not..."

Sam went to say but closed his mouth. The two of them sitting in the backseat as the girls drove to the grocery store. Both of them talking about little things here and there.

"They're not them."

Sam said suddenly causing Dean to flinch a little. He snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. I know that. But they are them. Just from this world where we -- "

"Don't exist."

Sam finished up. Dean rubbed his chin a little before giving a nod to his head. Their actors were real, but they weren't. Hell they were in some type of spiritual ghostly form from everything that they knew. A portal through the Oujia board was their only means of being here.

"But we have to keep them safe. We can't let what happened in our world happen to them here."

Dean said causing Sam to shift in his seat.

"I won't let that happen. Not again, Dean."

"I know Sammy. I know."

"I feel like someone's in the backseat."

Nikki said speaking up glancing in her review mirror. Judy's head turned around quickly to check the backseat but of course it was empty; at least to their eyes it was. Sam and Dean both looked at each of the girls.

"Feels like.... Sam?"

Nikki spoke up causing both boys to look at each other quickly.

"No fucking way."

Dean said as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Nikki. How had she just guessed that unless...

"Dude, is she a medium in this world?"

Sam questioned looking at his brother with great confusion. If that was true then maybe the boys could somehow manage to start contact outside of the Oujia board.

"And it feels like.... someone else maybe.... Deeeean?"

She added causing both brothers to look at each other again.

"Dude! How'd she know that!?"

"She must be a medium!"

Sam somewhat cheered with glee. The brothers looked back to the girls when they heard Judy snort.

"Man where's Cas!"

Judy asked causing Nikki to laugh.

"Rude! You got moose and squirrel! Hello boys!"

"God she sounds like Crowley!"

Dean said causing Sam to scoff agreeable. Dean just for once wished she wouldn't be so obsessed with the demon King. But of course that probably wouldn't change anytime soon.

"Alright so get the stuff in and out like agreed."

Nikki said as she pulled into the Wal-Mart parking spot. As she put the car into park and the two went to climb out of the car. The boys watched as the girls left the car and headed for the grocery store. With a deep sigh Dean looked at his brother before motioning for the both of them to follow after the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

Nikki was humming in her bedroom. She was moving around her room preparing to get her gaming ready. She liked playing on her PS4 and was going to play something like 7 Days to Die or Ark. She was going to play with Judy, who was coming to greet her in the bedroom.

"Hey you ready?"

Judy asked in a childish tone. Nikki chuckled and turned on her game system. As it powered up and Judy took her seat on the bed something caught the younger's eye. She was silent as she looked at the Supernatural lootcrate figures that Nikki had on her wall on the shelf.

"What?"

Nikki asked looking at Judy seeing her looking at something. It was then Judy raised her finger and pointed at Castiel.

"Has he always been facing that way?"

Nikki looked at what she meant and sure enough in a sealed and never before opened box the Castiel figure had somehow shifted and turned to the exact point he needed to be in order to be looking directly at Nikki's bed.

Both girls were silent.

"The fuck?"

Nikki whispered as she leaned around a bit to get a better look. It was in fact that Castiel was looking right at her.

"How did that happen?"

Nikki questioned suddenly feeling odd. Little did the girls know that Dean was standing right there with his arms folded. His face no longer beaten up as it had been a while since his and Crowley's dream tussle.

"Not like you had one of me that I could move to get your attention."

Dean spoke to her though knowing she wouldn't reply. He watched as the girls looked at the figure once more before their eyes drifted back to the tv screen and committed to playing the game.

"Trying to get her to think of you?"

Crowley questioned as he stood beside Dean in the open doorway. Dean glared at the demon king who just smirked up at him. Dean didn't like it one bit that Nikki was head over heels for the sonnava bitch, but he couldn't do much to change her mind.

"If it'll get her to stop thinking of you."

He snapped causing Crowley to chuckle. He walked over to Nikki, much to Dean's displeasure, and stood to her right as she sat in her gaming chair. His eyes flickered from Dean then down to her. His grin widening as he took his finger and using a bit of power ran it across her arm skin.

Nikki glanced down quickly and ran her hand across her skin where Crowley had just touched her causing Dean's eyes to widen.

"How did you -- "

"I've been gaining power the more she focuses on me. Here before long I figure I'll be able to start doing a whole lot more than just that."

"Like what?"

Dean narrowed his eyes and Crowley could only give him his most devilish grin and had his tone in such a nonchalant manner that he knew was going to get under the Winchester's skin.

"Like fuck my wife of course."


	15. Chapter 15

Things were starting to get weird. Unbelievably weird. Weird to the point where if you were to tell anyone logically they would tell you to seek mental help. Well these girls were faced with just that tonight but on two separate occasions.

Crowley watched from the dark corner of the room trying to draw to him power and it seemed to be working. As Nikki laid in bed watching tv her eyes slowly turned from the bright screen to the darkened corner. Her eyes locked onto his body which stood by the bookcase.

He smirked knowing that she seen him. He was producing so much energy that he was casting his blackened body mass right down to his coat. Nikki watched quietly from her bed. Her mind racing at the idea that what she was seeing was indeed real.

She just didn't know how real.

From the bedroom beside Nikki's was Judy's own bedroom. She shared a bed with her husband, Kris, the man who was known for sleep talking. But there was no sleep talking tonight and Judy had woken up to a quiet room. Confused at first she tried to go back to sleep only to find that she felt as if there were eyes on her.

Rolling over ever so slightly she looked at her door -- that was a mistake. Standing there tall was a figure of Sam Winchester. The man was trying to get in contact with Judy any way possible and if using massive amounts of energy in order to attempt to manifest before her was what he needed to do you could be damn sure he'd do it.

Slowly Judy rolled back over in bed and shut hee eyes quickly. It scared her seeing what she seen and not knowing who or what it was standing there, all she knew was it was tall. Sam felt his heart drop as he stopped producing the energy and felt his body slump.

He hadn't meant to scare her simply to let her know that he was there to help protect her. But it seemed he had done more harm than he had done good.

Regardless two different girls gave two different reactions to the men from the other world. Nikki had looked and watched Crowley as he stood in the shadows while Judy had tried to ignore the tall giant that lurked in her room.

Both were just trying ease the girls. Showing that they weren't alone and that they had been watching them and protecting them. But instead they hadn't really done what they had set out to do in the end. Well, at least one of them.

This was something that both men were going to remember for the next time they needed their attention.


	16. Chapter 16

"They're not taking this threat seriously!"

Castiel snapped looking at both of the boys and Crowley. 

"Are you honestly surprised?"

Crowley chimed in with a arched brow. Castiel glared at the demon king. Sam sighed and raised his hand a little to motion around with it while speaking.

"Okay so they know about the Judge of Hell coming for Judy now but they're obviously not taking it seriously."

"They're going on with their day to day lives like nothing is wrong."

Dean added running his hand through his hair.

"They're not the same girls from our world! Course they're not going to prepare!"

Crowley shouted annoyed already with this conversation. They had been in the livingroom talking about it. Crowley had moved away from the tv speakers that stood by the tv and in front of the two couches and the recliner. The boys had been sitting on the couch by the window located by the door to the right of it coming inside.

Crowley moved to become the center of attention.

"Nikki believes that whatever is going to happen we'll stop it like we always do. That's why she's not worried. And she's also mentioned that she would how she says "throw hands" at any "black eyed bitches" that come her or Judy's way."

Crowley said giving a little extra drama flare into his hands as he spoke. The trio looked at him with odd expressions. He looked back at the three of them just as confused.

"What? It's what she's said!"

"Anyway!"

Dean snorted rising from the couch just as Nikki had rounded the hallway corner and walked into the kitchen. Dean paused his talking for a moment to watch her. She was in her pj shorts as she walked over to the dishwasher to get the dishes started. Shaking his head Dean continued of course that did not go unseen by everyone in the room.

"When the Judge of Hell makes her move, and she will make her move, we've got to be ready. They won't know what to do when it comes. We have to protect them both and make sure what happened last time doesn't happen again!"

"Dean. I know you're upset, but this isn't going to help them."

"Sam's right. We need to keep a leveled head."

Cas agreed. Dean tossed his hands up in the air not knowing what else to do. They has to protect the girls. Castiel sighed and rubbed his forehead. Moving away from the group he moved over to the wind chime that was hanging in a opening between the living room and the kitchen. He looked at it for a moment before he seemed to have an idea.

"We have to really make them believe it by seeing it with their own eyes."

The boys and Crowley looked at him wondering where he was going with this. Castiel pointed at the wind chime.

"We have to do stuff that they'll see, believe, knowing that it's happening because of us. Flickering lights, moving things, making sounds..."

Castiel waved his hand a bit and the wind chime started making sound. It took her a minute, but the boys watched as Nikki stopped what she was doing and watched the chimes move. Her eyes were widened as she seen them moving on their own. Stopping what she had been doing with the dishes she removes herself from there and walks back into the hallway headed for Judy's room.

"See."

"But it uses more power than some of us have."

Sam said knowing that Dean didn't have much to go on. Castiel nodded.

"We'll have to do what we can. Make them believe..."

The fast patterning of footsteps could be heard down the hallway coming quickly and in a second the two girls emerged into the kitchen.

"They did that to me the other day!"

Judy said watching as the chimes came to a slow stand still.

"I had done it yesterday to see if it would get Judy's attention... needless to say it worked."

"Alright but how long do we need to do this for?"

Dean questioned his arms folded over his chest.

"However long it takes. We have to keep them safe."

Castiel said seeing that the boys and even Crowley seemed to agree with him.


End file.
